Il fait froid loin de toi
by Aliocha
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour... pour quoi, au juste ? Recevoir son sourire radieux, lui attraper la main pour ne plus jamais la lâcher ? A s'illusionner d'images figées dans le passé, le réveil est douloureux... Song Fic "Pourtant" Roch Voisin


**Titre :** Il fait froid loin de toi

**Personnages :** Sasuke

**Genre :** OS, UR, Angst, Song-fic

**Résumé : **Une route déserte au milieu de nulle part, un soir comme un autre pour l'unité Taka. Sasuke, dans sa quête d'Itachi, semble s'être déconnecté de sa haine. Seul un souvenir le consume encore, dans le bonheur éphémère de son foyer et la souffrance éternelle de s'en être arraché.

**Crédits :** Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

La chanson (et par conséquent les paroles en italique) _Pourtant_est de Roch Voisin (dont je ne suis pas spécialement fan au passage, mais grâce à lui et Kumfu, j'ai produit ma meilleure fiction je pense).

Texte inspiré, si bien qu'on peut je pense parler d'hommage, du chapitre 9 de la fanfiction_ Sans toi Je ne suis rien_, écrite par Kumfu.  
>Si vous n'aimez pas le genre YAOI, je vous incite quand même à aller lire ce magnifique chapitre qui n'en contient pas une once et qui garde toute son authentique beauté.<p>

On n'a pas besoin de lire la fic en entier pour comprendre ce flash back, néanmoins je pense que le mieux est encore de tout lire. Et puis vous rateriez vraiment quelque chose.

Il est plus que probable que vous y trouviez des similitudes avec mon jet, puisque j'ai vraiment accroché à son point de vue sur Sasuke.

_**. . .**_

_**Il fait froid loin de toi**_

_**. . .**_

Je marche.

Mes pas foulent le sol de poussière tandis que mes yeux fixent la ligne de l'horizon, dans une expression que je sais neutre.

Autour de moi, mes compagnons de route crient entre eux, m'agressant de leurs voix tranchantes et aiguës. Je ne les écoute pas, et je voudrais ne pas les entendre. Cependant il me faut les supporter, et j'oublie parfois que c'est moi qui les ai entraînés dans cette quête. Ils périront probablement, insouciants des dangers vers lesquels ils ont choisi de me suivre, et moi je ne les ai mis en garde contre rien. Il me semble que ce qui peut leur arriver ne m'atteint pas.

_Je vis ma vie comme un incompris_

_Parmi ces gens autour de moi_

_Qui chantent, qui rient, qui pleurent, qui crient_

Nous parcourons une route peu fréquentée, je ne sais pas laquelle ; cela fait des heures que nous avançons, sans que la fatigue physique ne me submerge ; je sais qu'elle m'écrasera plus tard, dans la journée, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas penser aux courbatures et aux signaux de douleurs que m'envoie mon corps surmené. L'épuisement nerveux, lui, ne m'a jamais quitté. L'un de mes compagnons de voyage ne cesse de s'arrêter, déclenchant à chaque fois les cris hystériques de la fille. Et puis, ils se retournent contre moi, mais je ne m'arrête pas, ne ralentis pas, j'accélère, m'éloigne de leurs voix pleines de mépris. Taisez-vous...

La journée tombe, emportant avec elle les derniers rayons du soleil qui luit faiblement derrière une montagne rocailleuse. Le vent se lève, effleurant les cheveux hérissés dans ma nuque pâle, dans une douce caresse qui imprègne ma peau d'une rare fraîcheur. Je lève mon visage vers la voûte céleste où s'étirent des nuages incolores ; les crépuscules sont tristes et le ciel rougeoie, et cette couleur écarlate réveille en moi le souvenir du sang, celui que j'ai versé et celui que j'ai vu couler.

Comme nous avons pénétré des bois dégagés, sans un mot, d'un signe du bras, j'arrête notre groupe de quatre personnes et décrète que l'on campera dans cette clairière pour la nuit. Ils soufflent de soulagement, épuisés, masquant leur impatience. C'est long... Je le lis bien sur leur visage. Cela fait trop de temps que nous errons, que je me refuse à leur révéler la destination de ce voyage qui s'apparente plus à une randonnée pédestre. Je ne suis pas bien sûr d'en connaître moi-même l'issue. Alors je leur laisse croire que je sais où nous allons, où je les emmène. J'ignore totalement où nous sommes. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Je les laisse s'occuper du feu à allumer et, s'ils veulent manger, subvenir seuls à leurs besoins. Je n'ai plus d'appétit, et le jour, je vomis la plupart des aliments que je me force à avaler, dans de violentes convulsions qui me laissent pantelant, tandis que la ligne de mes côtes saille de plus en plus. Ce qui inquiète mes hommes. Ce qui me dépasse. Comment peuvent-ils se soucier de moi ? Alors que je les laisserais mourir si facilement. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces réflexions.

Comme chaque soir, pendant qu'ils récupèrent des forces à leur guise, je m'isole, prétextant, d'une voix rauque, vérifier les environs. Ils ont recommencé à hurler, et je sens que je suis à ma limite, alors je m'écarte, sinon je sais que je vais éclater. Que le masque d'impassibilité va se fissurer et que mes compagnons en feront les frais. Ils me forcent parfois à hurler, moi aussi, moi qui suis si calme et au-dessus de leurs querelles d'habitude, ils ont brisé mes barrières de patience, et les regards glacés ne suffisent plus pour avoir enfin la paix. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir à user de mes cordes vocales pour un motif aussi absurde. Ma tête me lance.

Le soir s'est installé, le ciel a pris une teinte violacée, virant subtilement au bleu sombre où s'allument quelques étoiles blanches. Un croissant de lune succède à l'astre brillant qui a coulé derrière l'horizon, et la lumière blafarde de cette faucille éclaire mes pas tandis que je garde les yeux rivés au sol. Le spectacle de la fin du jour me laisse indifférent.

Marchant dans la végétation sombre et peu envahissante, je finis par m'arrêter, tournant sur moi-même, désorienté. Où mes pas m'ont-ils encore traîné ?

_Mon cœur tout bas se meurt de froid_

La fatigue commence à poindre, engourdissant mes membres. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, mes épaules s'affaissent, et je me laisse lourdement choir contre un arbre, mon dos heurtant et éraflant le tronc rugueux. Mon katana me cisaille l'omoplate, mais ma main ne se lève pas pour le décoincer. La douleur m'occupe un instant l'esprit. L'humidité de l'endroit me traverse, la fraîcheur de la nuit me pénètre, il me semble que je me fonds dans l'environnement trop silencieux. Dans un mouvement nerveux, je replie mes genoux et pose un bras dessus avant d'y aplatir mon front où s'est accumulée une fine pellicule de sueur, malgré le froid ambiant. Là, je ne bouge plus.

Quel est le motif pour lequel je suis parti ? Celui pour lequel j'ai tout abandonné, jusqu'à une partie de ma raison ? Me suis-je engagé dans une lutte inégale, où j'ai cru pouvoir vaincre, et où tous mes espoirs se sont révélés être des leurres ? Il me semble que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, et que je tarde à me réveiller.

Je ne sais plus. Depuis quelques jours, la réalité ne fait que me fuir.

Obstinément, je parcoure une petite distance chaque jour, parce que je sais que je dois avancer, et mettre un pied devant l'autre est bien tout ce dont je suis encore capable dans l'état d'anéantissement où je suis. Je me lève avec le soleil, à l'aube, incapable de dormir, et fléchis avec lui, quand mes forces m'abandonnent. Est-ce que cela ne fait que quelques jours que je me suis adonné à cette litanie, avançant au hasard des routes ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre depuis des années. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

_Sans un cri, tout passe dans ma vie_

_La nuit s'approche, je ne pense à rien_

Au loin, les voix de mes compagnons crient, et je perçois mon nom, répété, encore et encore. J'ai fermé les yeux, maigre tentative de trouver le sommeil, et je les laisse m'appeler, sans leur répondre ou même esquisser un geste qui pourrait leur faire détecter ma présence. Dans mon esprit, leurs cris se confondent avec ceux qui résonnent dans ma tête, et je ne sais plus à qui appartiennent ces hurlements, s'ils éclatent dans ma tête, dans mes souvenirs, ou dans la réalité.

_L'amour, la haine, la joie, l'ennui_

_Se perdent en moi comme des chagrins._

Aujourd'hui, tous mes sentiments, bons ou mauvais, se sont mués en souffrance et seule la sensation de vide m'emplit encore, étrange paradoxe. Je ne ressens plus rien, si ce n'est cette irritation sourde pour les disputes incessantes de mes compagnons qui me vrillent le crâne. La vengeance est le dernier lambeau de folie auquel je puisse me raccrocher, et ça, pour m'y accrocher, je pense pouvoir dire que je m'y agrippe comme un éperdu, trop effrayé par l'idée de ne plus avoir de sens à donner à ma vie. Et pourtant, si je veux l'atteindre, combler ce vide qui m'étouffe par la délivrance de la justice rendue, je ne fais qu'emprunter des détours géographiques, tournant autour de mon bourreau sans l'approcher, sans songer même à bâtir des plans de bataille que j'ai si longuement imaginés autrefois. Mes convictions se sont effritées, je crois. Mes compagnons de route sont loin de se douter que je suis perdu et que je n'arrive plus à dissocier l'amour de la haine ; ils me font confiance, aveuglément.

_Pourtant ma vie_

_M'a tout donné, m'a donné tout ce que j'ai désiré_

Mon existence est une longue déchéance, entre incertitudes et compromis qui ont peuplé mon voyage dans les ténèbres ; je me suis enfoncé toujours plus loin dans l'obscurité, pour me forger fort et puissant tel que j'affecte d'être aujourd'hui, m'abreuvant du pouvoir qu'on voulait bien me donner. Désormais, on me craint, on me redoute, et à mon nom, plus d'une fois, j'ai discerné une ombre d'effroi dans les yeux de ceux qui ont péri sous ma lame. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa. L'être le plus faible que la terre ait jamais porté.

_Pourtant ma vie_

_M'a tout donné, pourquoi ma vie, m'a tout repris_

_Tout repris_

Les cris prononçant mon nom prennent successivement le timbre de voix que... que je connais... Je les ai trop longtemps faites taire, toute la journée ; épuisé, je me laisse envahir par leurs inflexions légères, que je me surprends à connaître si bien malgré l'éloignement géographique et temporel qui m'en sépare. Je perçois l'euphorie de leurs accents lointains à mes oreilles, et frémis des images qui commencent à se matérialiser sur l'écran noir des mes pensées.

Derrière mes paupières closes, je vais à la rencontre de ces bribes de souvenirs que j'entretiens et que je chéris secrètement ; ce sont eux qui me poussent encore vers l'avant, quand je tombe en arrière. Les plaies non pansées se rouvrent une à une et me tordent, les images de mon enfance se déversent en moi, m'étreignent avec tellement de force que je me pince l'arête du nez, la mâchoire serrée. Elles me dominent et je n'essaye même pas de les évincer. Un insupportable sentiment de regret, le seul que je puisse encore éprouver, me remonte. Je n'arrive toujours pas à gérer l'émotion qu'engendrent ces visions de ma jeunesse adolescente.

_Ma vie est comme les feuilles mortes_

_Tombées sans bruit à ma porte_

Et dans le trouble de mon émoi intérieur, mes pensées se tournent inévitablement vers toi.

Que penserais-tu de moi, si tu pouvais me voir tel que je suis en ce moment ?

Naruto.

L'embryon de chaleur que me rappelle ton souvenir suffit un instant à me guérir du froid mordant qui a serré mon cœur. Si tu étais à mes côtés, en ce moment, peut-être que je relèverais la tête. Peut-être que j'aurais la force nécessaire pour continuer ma route, ou plutôt d'aller au bout, au lieu de la rallonger. Si je pouvais revoir ton sourire, peut-être aurais-je envie de me battre, au lieu de baisser les bras. Mais tu n'es plus là pour me soutenir, comme tu l'as fait dans le passé. Et je ne mérite pas que tu te soucies de moi.

_Balayées par le vent_

_N'importe où, droit devant_

Toi aussi, tu as échoué et perdu confiance dans la vérité en laquelle tu croyais, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme moi. Tu t'es laissé avoir par une pulsion, intimement convaincu que tu pourrais sauver un lâche, qui n'a pas trouvé de raison plus crédible qu'un « caprice » pour épargner ta vie, et manquer de te la reprendre après. T'en es-tu rendu compte, à présent ? As-tu admis que tu m'avais bel et bien perdu, ou essaies-tu encore de me ressusciter à tes côtés, moi qui suis déjà mort ? Car je suis mort, à l'intérieur. Des sentiments contradictoires se mêlent en moi quand je pense à ton acharnement tendant au désespoir : j'aimerais que tu viennes me chercher, me sortir de là, de cette existence qui m'a déchiré de l'intérieur ; mais le destin m'oblige à esquiver cette perspective, qui est contraire à ma voie, celle que mon frère a tracée pour moi et dans laquelle je me plie docilement.

Mais toi, tu as encore un rêve à accomplir. Que me reste-t-il, moi, à accomplir, sinon cette besogne que je nomme « devoir » ou « vengeance », et qui m'incombe parce que je suis le dernier des Uchiwa ? Il me semble que j'ai perdu de vue l'objectif que j'ai suivi pendant tant d'années. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, mon frère, ce jour où tu as assassiné tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ce chemin tout façonné alors que tu aurais pu abréger les douleurs que tu allais inéluctablement déclencher en moi, en me laissant le soin de t'abattre ?

J'essaye en vain d'éprouver de la rancune pour le dernier membre auquel je suis rattaché par des liens fraternels. Mais le seul pour qui je garde encore un dégoût profond, c'est moi, et j'aurais voulu pouvoir affirmer que je détestais mon frère de la même façon.

_J'étais pourtant près du soleil_

_Haut dans le ciel de ton lit_

Uzumaki Naruto... Je prononce soigneusement ton nom en moi-même, comme s'il risquait d'être enseveli, lui aussi, avec toutes ces choses que j'ai vécues et pourtant oubliées. Cette lumière qui se dégageait de toi, je l'aurai effleuré, elle m'aura doucement ébloui... Faible éclat de lueur et d'espoir dans la nuit sans lune où j'ai fermé les yeux pour toujours. J'ai cru pouvoir m'oublier dans son faisceau, et tant de fois je me suis convaincu que ma place était ici, près de toi, et pas ailleurs. Ces sensations éphémères me paraissent si éloignées que je doute de les avoir un jour connues ; et c'est avec beaucoup de concentration que je parviens à me souvenir, à avoir la certitude que c'était bien réel, si proche, et je mourrais bien si cela pouvait me permettre de te rejoindre, de jouir de ce bien fou que ta chaleur diffusait en moi, simplement parce que tu étais là. Je ne t'en ai jamais remercié ; je n'ai jamais su dire « merci », je crois. Tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est souffler sur la bougie de notre amitié tacite, et refuser ton aide.

_Mais la tempête à mon réveil_

_M'a fait le cœur en jour de pluie._

Comme à chaque fois que je pense à toi, que j'essaye d'attraper tes doigts que je vois toujours tendus vers moi dans les limbes où j'ai succombées, plus par évanouissement que par besoin de dormir, la contrainte de m'arracher à ces réminiscences à la fois douces et amères me rappelle à ma réalité. J'ouvre les yeux et cherche péniblement à ne pas sombrer. J'ai encore perdu pied.

Que serait-il advenu de moi aujourd'hui, si j'avais tranché ces liens si précieux ? Si je n'avais pas pu m'évader tant et plus, comme je viens de le faire, fuir le présent ?

_Pourtant ma vie_

_M'a tout donné, m'a donné tout ce que j'ai désiré_

J'ai cru avoir pu exercer un certain contrôle sur ma vie, alors que c'est elle qui m'a happé et que je me suis perdu dans des abîmes de souffrance en croyant en être maître. C'est pourtant bien ce que j'avais voulu. J'étais pourtant parfaitement conscient que je me dirigeais vers une source intarissable de vacuité et d'abattement. La vengeance a pourtant toujours été tout ce que j'ai désiré. Du moins je le croyais.

_Pourtant ma vie_

_M'a tout donné, pourquoi ma vie, m'a tout repris_

_Tout repris_

_Tout repris_

Je me suis entraîné dur pour arriver là, jusqu'à former ma propre unité ; j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour atteindre mon but ultime. Il me manque juste le courage. Et la haine, mon frère. Celle que j'ai cru pouvoir te prodiguer éternellement, comme si elle ne faiblirait jamais, celle qui s'est retournée contre moi et qui me consume chaque jour.

Dans mon dos, mon sabre glacé me semble brûler, pulser, le fourreau me sciant toujours la peau à travers le tissu de mon vêtement léger, frappé à l'effigie du symbole de mon clan, et je n'ai toujours pas le courage nécessaire pour l'en arracher. Et en finir. Je n'ai pas le cran, et en même temps je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse parler de courage à propos de quelqu'un qui cherche à fuir son devoir.

Mon vœu le plus cher et le plus égoïste n'aurait pas été de supprimer mon frère, mais de pouvoir faire marche arrière. De retourner dans cette époque où les sourires et les mains tendues étaient encore de bien agréables invitations, et non des mensonges retors. D'oublier la solitude qui me ronge, de dégonfler mon cœur dans le sien, de me réchauffer dans cette chaleur humaine qui m'a fui. Comme si tout n'avait jamais chaviré, comme si tu étais encore là, près de moi...

Les cris qui s'étaient tus, tant dans ma tête qu'à l'extérieur, reprennent entre les arbres épars, appelant mon nom, encore. Je me relève avec difficulté, essuyant d'une paume blême le filet humide et salé qui a débordé de mes yeux et humecté mes joues, sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Sans un mot, je durcis mes traits tirés quand je reviens sur mes pas jusqu'à m'exposer à la vue des figures... anxieuses, encore, qui m'accueillent. Je ne les regarde pas dans les yeux, je ne les laisse pas me toucher. Je donne à mon visage une expression maussade et je vais m'allonger sur le sol frais, près du feu qu'ils sont parvenus à allumer, feignant l'envie de dormir. Les flammes crépitant dans le foyer me procurent un peu de cette chaleur dont je souffre tant de l'absence, et qui fait que je meurs de froid la nuit, mais ne suffisent pas à combler le trou béant dans mon âme.

Ce n'est pas de cette chaleur-là dont j'ai besoin.

Réprimant un frisson, je ferme les yeux... pour une nuit sans sommeil. Une autre.

**FIN**


End file.
